A year with the Cullen Familly
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: Bella est forcé d'accueillir sa soeur pendant un ans suite aux problèmes à causé dans son ancien établissement. Mais la famille Cullen réserve bien des surprises. AU * Couple normaux * Lemon.


_Nouvelle Story._

_MAJ toute les semaines ou deux semaines._

_Les personnages blablabla SM._

_Bonne Lecture :)_

* * *

**Tanya venait d'arrivée. Elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée d'être ici ce qui me mettait encore plus en rogne. Elle n'avait qu'a y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire toutes ces conneries et de se faire virer de son lycée.**

**Ma sœur de seize, encore bien immature pour son âge, est tout mon opposé. Elle est grande, blonde, yeux bleu, bien proportionné, un peu écervelé. Alors que je suis plutôt petite, brune, yeux marron chocolat, les pieds sur terre et avec quelques kilo en trop. Qui sont de plus en plus nombreux avec les mois qui passent puisque je suis enceinte de cinq mois.**

**Edward, mon amour était en train de nous préparer le repas alors que je venais de l'aéroport pour réceptionner ma chieuse de sœur. Elle est assise devant moi alors que je fais les cent pas devant elle ne sachant par où commencer.**

- Ok Tanya ici y'a des règles à respecter. Alors pas d'alcool. Pas de sortie avec tes amies le dimanche. Rentré à dix heure les soirs de semaines. A minuit tu es au lit. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cours tu demande on est là. Obligation de participé aux tâches ménagères et aux activités familiale0, sans exception. Ici c'est pas le club MED ok ? Au moindre faux pas je te renvoi illico presto chez les parents et qui dit chez les parents dis direction centre de redressement. Des questions ? Suggestions ? Autres ?

- Non ! C'est aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche, grogna-t-elle.

- Très bien.

- C'est prêt, chantonna Edward.

**Nous passâmes donc à table. Le menu était simple. Poulet et pommes de terre, salade et sorbet au citron vert en dessert.**

- Donc Tanya tu va pouvoir aller voir ta chambre. Si il te manque quelque chose tu nous le dis on va pas tarder à aller au centre commercial pour les achats de rentrée.

- OK merci.

**Elle n'es pas très bavarde pour le moment? Edward et moi avons surtout parlé de la décoration de la chambre des bébés puisque j'attends des jumeaux. J'ai rendez vous dans un mois pour savoir leur sexe.**

**Tanya est partie dans sa chambre et Edward et moi débarrassons la table.**

- Tu sait Bella, je pense que nous devrions voir comment Tanya s'en sort et si d'ici un mois tous se passe bien on pourrait lui prêtez la ville voiture d'Alice.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée mon chéri.

**Alice, ma belle sœur arriva en déboulant comme une mini tornade.**

**En faites nous avons une immense maison. J'habite dans l'aile gauche au rez de chaussé avec Edward, au dessus de chez nous c'est Alice et son mari Jasper. Au centre c'est un grand espace de vie pour tout le monde. On se réunis souvent là-bas. Dans l'aile droite au même niveau que nous se trouve Emmett, Rosalie et leurs trois enfants. Puis au dessus d'eux se trouve Esmée et Carlisle.**

- Edward! Bella! Tout le monde nous attend.

- Ok je vais chercher Tanya. On vous rejoint.

- Ah oui c'est vrai il y a ta sœur. Je suis pressé de la voir.

**Je souris à Alice et me dirige vers la chambre de Tanya. Qui d'après ce que j'entends est au téléphone.**

- Nan mais ça craint ici. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est à ma place. Je vais trop me faire chier. Ils ont vraiment l'air coincé c'est hallucinant.

**Il ne fait jamais se fier aux apparence. Si elle savait. Je frappais à sa porte et elle raccrochait.**

- On y va. Et prend une veste il pleut.

- Ok !

- Tu as besoins de certaines choses pour ta chambre ?Il ne te manque rien ,

- Bah pour la déco je pense que je vais la refaire. Enfin ajouter deux trois autre truc.

- Pas de problème. Ton dressing et ta salle de bain son assez grand ?

- Quoi ? J'ai une salle de bain et un dressing ?

- Oui, riais-je. Tu n'as pas vu ? C'est la porte là.

- Non! Attend je vais voir.

**Elle revint même pas deux minutes plus tard.**

- Je pense que c'est bon. Au faites Bella; Merci de m'accepter chez toi. Ici j'ai plus de truc que je n'avais à la maison. Et les parents s'en foutent de moi. Je fais ce que je veux et j'avoue j'ai déconné. Bon j'avoue pour le moment vous avez l'air un peu coincé mais bon.

- Ok Tanya. On y va ?

**Elle est vraiment bizarre. Je luis souris et enfilais ma veste que j'avais dans mes bras depuis tout à l'heure et elle fit de même. Je lui souriait et on se dirigea vers le salon comme on se complait à l'appelé.**

**Emmett et Jasper étaient en train de jongler à deux. Nathaniel et Alec couraient autour de tout le monde et Carlisle essayer dans bien que de mal de les calmer. Edward mettait un pansement à Mackenzie qui avait un les larmes au yeux. Alice et Esmée se parlaient et Alice sautillait en même temps. Rosalie hurla un grand coup et tout mouvement cessèrent.**

- Salut! Je vous présente ma sœur Tanya. Tanya je te résume la situation. Ici Carlisle et Esmée, les parent d'Alice et Edward. Jasper, le mari d'Alice. Emmett leur cousin et sa femme Rosalie avec leur trois enfant, Nathaniel, Alec et Mackenzie.

- Salut Tanya ! Répondirent-ils tous comme un seul homme.

- Salut!

- Mais où est Aaron ?

- Je suis là. Désolé.

- Et Aaron. Alice et Jazz font famille d'accueil.

- Il est mignon. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Et gay, répondis-je de même.

- Dommage.

**Rosalie pris la parole la première.**

- Tanya, Aaron et mes gosses on va prendre notre voiture à Emmett et moi. Les ados vous vous mettrez au fond et les drôles au milieux. Je veux pas d'histoire. Allez hop hop hop on y va.

- Jasper. Mon chéri ! On peut prendre la Porsche ?

- Si tu veux ma puce.

- Yeah !

- Edward, Bella, On va prendre ma Mercedes !

- Si vous voulez Carlisle.

**Nous prîmes la porte qui menait au garage qui se situ au sous sol. Il fait les trois quart de la maison et il y a sept voitures. La voiture familiale d'Emmett et Rose. La porsche d'Alice. La Mercedes de Carlisle. La Volvo d'Edward. La vieille voiture d'Alice qui est un cabriolet rouge. Celle d'Esmée et celle de Jasper. Qui prête surtout à Aaron.**

- Bella, commença Carlisle alors qu'on sortait à peine du garage. Edward sa main dans la mienne. J'ai donc parlé du cas de ta sœur à Aro Volturi. Tu sait le directeur de Locklane Private High School. Il est prêt à prendre ta sœur un mois à l'essai parce qu'il juge que tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Mais il m'a très clairement fait comprendre qu'au moindre faux pas il faudra lui trouver un autre établissement.

- Oh merci Carlisle. C'est gentil de votre part.

- De rien Bella. C'est normal. Il faut juste aller l'inscrire et donc récupérer l'uniforme en même temps

- Ok merci. J'irai demain après la rentrée des drôles.

**On arrive au centre commercial et Edward m'ouvre la porte et me tend sa main que j'accepte. Il me tire de la voiture et me colle contre lui. Front contre front on se fait un bisou d'esquimau puis je mis mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un léger baiser. Quelque chose de froid coula dans ma nuque et je me souvenais qu'on était toujours sur le parking et qu'il pleuvait.**

- Tata! Tonton! On y va !

**Effectivement ils nous attendaient tous.**

- On se retrouve tous ici pour quatre heure ?

- Ok ça marche.

- Bella je te laisse un petit quart d'heure. On se retrouve au H&M ?

- D'accord !

**Il lâcha ma main et partie de son côté. Comme Emmett avec Rose et leurs deux garçons de huit et six ans. Ils m'ont laissé Mackenzie, ma petite puce de deux ans tout juste. Carlisle et Esmée se dirige vers un café main dans la main.**

- Bon je vais aller à « la maison » il y à l'air d'avoir de la bonne déco.

- Attend je viens avec toi Tanya.

- Bewa Bewa.

**Je me penche comme je peux vers ma nièce. Même si elle ne l'ai pas vraiment je la considère comme tel. Elle me temps les bras. Je la prend et elle me fait un gros câlin. Elle est tellement adorable cette petite. Elle sent bon le bébé et je souris en pensant que j'en aurais bientôt deux à moi de bébés.**

- Bella. Alice et moi on te laisse avec minipouce on a quelques truc à aller chercher. A tout à l'heure.

- Oui à tout à l'heure.

- Ma petite puce. On est toute les deux je crois.

**Je me baladais dans la galerie. Il y avait pas mal d'animation. Et un clown faisait des pitreries et donner des ballons gonflé à l'hélium devant un magasin pour enfant.**

- Bewa. Bawon.

- Tu veux un ballon ma puce ?

- Oui.

**Je m'approchais donc du clown avec Mackenzie toujours dans mes bras.**

- Bonjour ma chéri tu t'appelle comment.

- Mackenzie. Dis-je à sa place. Car elle a du mal à dire son prénom.

- Tu veux un joli ballon ?

**Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.**

- De quelle couleur ?

- Rouze.

- Celui là ?

- Oui.

**Il lui donna le ballon et elle se pense pour lui embrasser la joue.**

- Messi.

- De rien jolie demoiselle.

**Il lui donne le ballon et de l'autre elle lui faisait au revoir de son autre main. Je m'arrêtais à un banc et la posa dessus pour lui accrocher le ballon autour du poignet comme ça elle ne le perdra pas. On monta un étage avec les escalators et nous arrivâmes pile devant H&M.**

**Des cris de garçons me parvient aux oreilles et je priais pour que ce ne soit pas les nôtres. Je me dirige donc d'un pas vif vers le rayon enfant du magasin qui se trouve au côté gauche de l'entré.**

**Nate et Alec sont bien en train de courir entre les rayons et de crier. Rosalie regarde les vêtements désespéré. Emmett les attrapes tout les deux par le col et de sa grosse voix les grondent.**

**- Nate! Alec! Vous êtes insupportable. Vous allez arrêté sinon demain vous irez à l'école avec de vieille affaires. Compris ? En tout cas. On devais allez tous au bowling après et bien vous n'irez pas.**

- Mais papa !

**Il n'y à pas de mais la prochaine fois vous réfléchirez avant de courir dans tous les sens et de crier qui plus est. De plus nous ne sommes pas chez nous mais dans un magasin. Alors vous allez vous tenir correctement jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou la prochaine fois qu'on sort. Maintenant vous allez vous excusez auprès de votre mère.**

**Il lâcha ses deux garçons et sans courir il prirent leur mère dans leurs bras.**

- Désolé maman. On recommencera plus.

- Oui. Désolé. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Je vous aimes aussi mes petits monstres.

**J'allais à la rencontre d'Emmett qui se passait les mains sur le visages. Je le caressais le bras pour le réconforté.**

- Assume Emmett. Ce sont des mecs.

- Tu va voir toi. J'espère que tu aura deux garçons tiens. Et on en reparlera.

- Papa bawon.

- Oh heureusement que tu es là ma chérie. Toi au moins tu es calme. Il est beau ton ballon tu l'as eu où ?

- La clown m'a donné le bawon. L'est beau hein ?

- Oui il est beau ma chérie.

**Emmett pris sa fille dans ses bras et je regardais les chaussures pour enfants. C'est tout petit et tellement mignon. Je regarda ma montre. Ça doit faire plus de cinq minutes que Edward devrai être là. Il m'avait dit un petit quart d'heure et ça fait plus de vingt longue minutes. J'ai du mal à respirer et mes yeux me piquent. Finalement je pleure.**

- Bella ça ne va pas ?

- Il avait dit un petit quart d'heure et il est toujours pas là ?

- De quoi Bella ?

- Edward.

- Oh les hormones.

**Rosalie me pris dans ses bras et je continuais de pleurer. Je suis tellement à fleur de peau. Vive la grossesse.**

- Aller arrête de pleurer on va faire le tour du magasin. Ok ?

- D'accord.

**Rosalie me changea les idées. Je trouvais un gros pull en laine gris avec une ligne de flocon blanc comme il se fait très à la mode en ce moment.**

**Je regardais ma montre une nouvelle fois et Edward avec une demi heure de retard. Je me remis à pleurer.**

- Bella ?

- Edward !

- Si je le tiens lui je le …

**Mais Edward arriva et je me jetai dans ses bras. Il me caressai le dos mais je pleurai encore.**

- Bella pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Espèce de crétin. Ta femme est enceinte. Elle est ultra sensible. Tu lui a dit dans un petit quart d'heure et t'arrive plus d'une demi heure après l'heure fixé. Normal qu'elle pleure.

- Chut Bella je suis désolé. Chut calme toi. Fais moi voir ce que tu as trouvé !

**Je renifle et m'essuie les yeux avec le mouchoir que me tend Rose.**

- Merci.

**Edward m'embrasse le font et s'excuse encore.**

- T'inquiète bébé c'est bon. Je me suis trouvé un pull et des bijoux et je t'ai trouvé une chemise avec un polo.

- Oui ils sont sympa. On va à la caisse ?

- Ok.

- Tata Bewa.

- Oui ma puce.

- Bras. Bras.

**Je refilais les affaires à Edward et prenait la petite. Il paya ainsi que Rose et on sortie.**

- Cette gamine est dingue de toi. M'a sortie Emmett alors que la jolie petite brune au yeux bleu me faisait encore un gros câlin.

- Je sais j'ai un charme fou auprès des enfant. Tout le monde m'adore.

- Ouais ba y'a pas que les enfants.

**Je me retourne et voit Edward me mater.**

- La vie est belle ?

- Je sais pas mais la vue est bonne oui.

- Pervers.

**Nous continuâmes de faire les magasins puis vers quatre heures on c'est tous rejoint dans le hall, point de rendez vous.**

**Nous passâmes en coup de vents à Wal-Mart et fûmes rentré pour dix sept heure. Chacun partis de son côté. Mackenzie avec nous.**

- Bon je vais prendre une douche et me changer pour le bowling.

- Attend je viens avec toi. Tanya tu peu surveiller Minipouce. Tu l'as met devant les dessins animer et tu fait ce que tu veux mais garde un oeil sur elle.

- C'est je suis pas débile je sais ce que veux dire surveiller.

- Encore heureux.

**Edward me tira par le bras et ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Il m'ôta mon haut et puis le sien. Ensuite il enleva son pantalon et moi le mien et je vis que monsieur était déjà tout prêt**.

- Déjà ?

- Putain merde oui !

**Il retira ma culotte et mon soutient gorge. Laissant mes seins puisque depuis ma grossesse ils me font mal et je ne supporte pas qu'on me les touches. Il m'assied sur le plan à côté du lavabo et passe son doigt dans mon vagin.**

- Toi aussi t'es déjà prête.

- Pas de putain de préliminaire. Arrête de parler et enlève moi ton caleçon là!

**Il ne se fait pas prier et me pénètre d'un habile coup de rein.**

- Oh putain c'est bon.

- Hum t'es serré.

**Il allait et venait en moi alors qu'on partager un baiser endiabler.**

- Plus vite merde.

**Il buta au fond de moi quatre ou cinq coup de plus et mes parois se refermèrent sur son pénis. Il éjacula en moi et j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale. Il me fit descendre du lavabo et se vautra sur le fauteuil de la salle de bain. Malgré mon gros ventre je me mis à califourchon sur lui n'en ayant toujours pas assez. Je mouvais mon sexe sur le sien, taquinant son lobe au début. Puis sachant qu'il était très sensible dans le coup je l'embrasser légèrement. Il frissonna et son sexe commençait à durcir contre le mien. Je léchais sa peau où se trouvais sa jugulaire puis le mordais gentiment en aspirant sa peau. Il allait avoir une marque. Il me malaxais les fesses et je suis que j'aurais aussi une marque dans le cou. Je commençais à gémir de plus en plus et lui aussi. Sans le prévenir je m'empalais sur lui et commençais à me mouver. Alors que j'étais prête à explosé il se retira de moi et me fis me lever. Il me retourna faisant appuyer mes mains contre le rebord de lavabo et me pénétra d'un coup sec. Ses aller et retour en moi se faisait de plus en plus rapide et mon orgasme arriva. Je criais et Edward mi sa main sur ma bouche pour couvrir le bruit. Il se retira de moi après son orgasme et je ressenti un vide.**

**Il alluma l'eau de la douche et embrasser mon ventre de chaque côté pour chaque bébés et me fit entrer dans la cabine. On se lava mutuellement avec douceur.**

- Vous avez passé presque deux heures dans la douche. Tout le monde nous attend.

- Deux heures ?

- Oui deux heures. Heureusement que Rosalie est venu chercher sa fille pour que je puisse me laver. Ils ont appeler une nourrice pour la soirée. De plus les petits on école demain alors elle préférait les laisser là.

**On se dirigea vers le salon commun et un " c'est pas trop tôt " général nous accueilli.**

- Vous auriez pu faire vos affaires après le bowling comme même.

- Désolé.

**Je rougi furieusement. Mais personne n'y fit attention trop occuper à s'activer vers le garage.**

**Le bowling faisait aussi restauration rapide. Emmett avait engloutis deux hot dog et un hamburger et se goinfrer de glace. Edward on moi on a partagé une pizza et Tanya et Aaron une autre. Alice à pris un hamburger avec une salade comme Rosalie à l'exception qu'elle à pris des frites à la place. Jasper quant à lui a pris un hot dog et un hamburger. Carlisle et Esmée on fait dans le léger et n'ont pris qu'une salade garnit chacun. Et bien sur on a tous pris une glace en dessert.**

- Bon il est huit heure et demi on la commence notre partie.

- Oui oui. T'affole pas Bella. On aurait été plus en avance si ...

- La ferme j'ai compris.

**Alice fit un cassé avec sa main et Jasper ria alors que Rose et Edward étaient déjà en train de prendre leur chaussure.**

**Les équipes étaient les suivantes : Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Tanya et Aaron contre Edward, Rose, Esmée, Jasper et moi. **

**C'était très folklorique. Emmett lançais toujours sa boule trop fort donc ça faisait un boucan pas possible mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Alice sautillait partout et à chaque fois sa boule allait dans la gouttière chez la piste voisine. Carlisle c'est vu être un joueur plutôt moyen. Il faisait quelques spare de temps à autre mais c'était rare que toutes ses quilles soit à terre. Tanya était un peu la double d'Alice, sa boule allait toujours dans la gouttière. Aaron soit il faisait un strike soit un spare. Edward ne faisait que des strike et je me demande bien comment il fait. Rose boudait à chaque fois que sa boule allez dans la gouttière, c'est-à-dire une fois sur quatre. Esmée était au même niveau que son mari. Jasper était tellement concentré quand c'était son tour que tout le monde s'amusé à le déstabiliser. Et moi ? J'ai les pieds en compote, résultat de nombreuses chute de boule sur mes pieds. Et la gouttière et moi sommes devenues de bonnes amies. Finalement on c'est tapé un exaequo.**

- Alors Tanya. Tu t'es bien amusé ? On est si coincée que ça ?

- Non c'était cool. Vous êtes tous marrant. Finalement je vais peu être me plaire ici.

- Au faites demain on a rendez vous pour ton nouveau lycée. Mais il est privé alors se sera uniforme ok ?

- Owh.

- Allez! T'inquiète pas.

* * *

_POV Tanya._

_Cher journal _

_Je sais j'ai déconné. J'ai couché avec un de mes profs, suis arrivé à l' école bourrée, mis le feux au lycée. Ma mère avait juger plus utile de m'envoyer chez ma coincée de soeur plutôt que dans un centre de redressement. En même temps ça fait mieux dans le dossier non ? _

_La putain de baraque qu'ils ont. C'est des gros richou. Et à peine j'ai mis le pied dans sa maison qu'elle ma fait fais pas çi, fait pas ça. J'avoue ça ma souler même si ses règles sont plutôt correct. _

_Après j'ai découvert tout le monde. Ils sont spéic de vivre tous ensemble comme ça. Mais bon chacun son tripe._

_On a été au centre commercial, à trois voiture. Vlà le troupeau. _

_Sinon Aaron est plutôt mignon mais gay. Je vais toujours essayer on ne sait jamais._

_On a été au bowling, c'était plutôt sympa. Finalement ils sont peu être bizarre mais cool._

_Je comprend pas qu'on doit tous allez à la rentré des mômes. En plus je me tape un lycée privé. Youpi ! Ironi quand tu nous tiens. Je suis sur qu'ils vont tous être coincé._

_Maintenant je vais aller mettre mes écouteurs pour dormir parce qu'entre ma soeur et mon beauf en plein ébat c'est pas trop mon truc. On devrait faire insonorisé les murs. _

* * *

Reviews ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensé.

A bientôt pour la suite :D


End file.
